


Books 2

by MeikoKuran999



Series: Magi - Family Moments [5]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: Aladdin wants Solomon to read him a book.





	

**Prompt 5: Books 2**

Solomon was staring into a small 2 year old Aladdin's eyes as the child held the biggest book he could manage carrying up. He set it in his father's waiting hands with an excited smile plastered on his tiny and adorable face, "We... ."

Solomon smiled as he scooped Aladdin up; setting him down gently in his lap before he opened the large book up. He hadn't paid too much attention to the book Aladdin had grabbed so he was surprised when it was a book on basic magical practice and easy to learn spells. He looked at Aladdin, "How about we find something else to read?"

Solomon was about to stand up when Aladdin protested shaking his head around upset, "No..noz..no no no."

Solomon sighed as he sat back down, "But this book won't be of interest to you."

Aladdin just pointed at the book, "Wead...wead."

Solomon sighed, "Fine..Okay."

He started reading the complex book, and the look he saw in his child's eyes was amazing. If he didn't know that the child was only 2 he would think that he understood everything, but that was impossible right. He was sure that at Aladdin's age he wouldn't be able to comprehend such a challenging book. Quickly Aladdin proved him wrong. Once Solomon finished reading the first section he tried what he had just been told. Solomon watched the child curiously at first and in amazement by the end. Aladdin had a small wand that Sheba had given to him as a joke to play with, and he was using it to form very simple fire magic.

Aladdin smiled as he played with many small balls of fire; Solomon looked at the book in amazement. He muttered to himself, "Holy shit… my kids a genius."

 


End file.
